A Phone Conversation
by Light Triumphs All
Summary: A "what if" during New Moon. Bella might've never had to fly to Italy to save her beloved. One Shot. Jacob and Bella.


**Some of this came straight from New Moon, the rest is the work of imagination. These characters don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for a hot second.**

"Swan residence," Jacob said, his husky voice low and intense.

Someone answered, and Jacob altered in an instant. He straightened up, and his hand dropped from my face. His eyes went flat, his face blank, and I would have bet the measly remainder of my college fund that it was Alice. I recovered myself and held out my hand for the phone. Jacob ignored me.

"He's not here," Jacob said, and the words were menacing.

I noticed the voice on the phone didn't remind me of Alice's bell-like voice. _Who could it be?_ I thought while I watched Jacob intently.

There was some very short reply, a request for more information it seemed, because he added unwillingly, "He's at the funeral."

"Jake, who is it?" I couldn't wait anymore.

Jacob ignored me and continued to stare off into space, listening for the other line. His dark eyes were brooding.

The phone was quiet for a moment, then I heard a little buzzing from the other line. "Yes. It is." Jacob answered shortly. "Fine."

He took the phone away from his face and pressed it against his chest to muffle the sound. "Bella," He grabbed me to support me. "The bloodsucker wants to talk to you."

My heart stopped, my hands began to shake as I decided whether or not to reach for the phone. "Edward?" I questioned Jacob, too afraid to let my fragile hopes get up.

His grimace deepened as he said, "No, the Doctor."

I let out a shaky breath as I nodded, saying I understood while also asking for him to hand me the phone. He reluctantly turned the phone over to me. I was thankful the support his hand offered me or I might've collapsed right there.

I took in a deep breath. _"_ Hello?" I sounded more weak than I intended. "Carlisle?"

"Bella." _His,_ not Carlisle's, voice waited for me at the other line. I took in a sharp breath and my body began to shake. Jacob pulled me a little closer. He was warm, not the cold hard body I longed to hold.

"Edward." His name flew out of my mouth and ripped like razor blades through my heart as it left. He had made me so unhappy when he left me. That was a severe understatement.

He hesitated as he said, "How are you?" His voice was flat. He had moved on.

"Jake and I have been hanging out a lot." I had to say it. Just to say it. "I died when you left."

He was completely silent. He wasn't breathing. He had nothing to say to me, after all this time. He had destroyed me and didn't even have the decency to speak to me about it.

I noticed Jacob was tensed from head to toe and beginning to shake. He had his jaw clenched and his free hand gripping the counter top, his knuckles turning white. Attempting to calm him, I stroked his forearm and up to his neck.

I looked up into my Jacob's eyes, they were filled with anger, on my account. He met my eyes and took a deep breath, his hand reassured me.

I remember Edward waited on the other line. Edward breathed, I put the phone closer to my ear, "I'm not coming back."

"Why," I exhaled heavily, Jacob now the only thing keeping me together.

"I can't," His voice, void of emotion, made me want to rip my hair out and scream.

"That's a lie." I challenged him.

"Bella, no." He was firm.

"At least let me come to you." Jacob tensed up tighter, I turned my back to him and leaned against his chest.

Edward sighed. "Your presence endangers my family."

I relaxed. He hadn't stopped loving me. He spoke again, and I held my breath. "And you are in danger whenever you are with my family."

I couldn't breathe. He still loved me. "Okay Edward." That's all I needed to know. The black hole of despair began to shrink, and I could feel the weight lifting slowly off my shoulders. The noose around my neck had stopped choking me. I was free. I inhaled, my heart rose with my lungs. I mustered up all of myself. "Well, You know where to find me."

His voice sounded lighter, like he had felt the same weight lift off his shoulders. "Okay Bella."

"Bye, Edward." Allowing myself one more time to say his name.

"Goodbye." He hung up.

I took in a deep breath and sighed, putting the phone up and collapsing into Jacob. His strong arms, wrapped around me, sinking to the ground and held me close. I thought I should be crying by now, but I didn't feel the need to. I felt him rest his chin on top of my head. I notice he had stopped shaking.

I enjoyed his embrace but then I pulled away to see his face. He had never looked so relieved and content as long as I knew him. I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling on it slightly. Jacob look at me questioningly. I inched closer to him, he pulled me closer by the legs and I put my lips right near his.

"Bella," He whispered. "Are you okay?"

I laughed silently at the irony. "I've never been so okay. I don't know how, but I am."

He smiled his big goofy, my Jacob, smile. "I love _you._ " I wanted him to know that I chose him, not because I had been rejected, but because I realized Jacob was my strength and he stood by me through it all even when I rejected him.

I pressed my lips against his feverish skin. He froze for a moment, then he slowly moved his lips with mine and pulled my body as close to him as I could manage. I could feel his passion in his movements. I removed myself from him. "Jake," he needs to know this, "you're all I need. I only want you."

He smiled again, as if it could never leave his face. "I know." He leaned back in to kiss me.


End file.
